Faded Peace
by Alexandria139
Summary: And everyone was going to know my name: Eliisa. Not mage savior and not dalish corrupted thing. ELIISA. Some one who want to make a difference. How I wanted to save everyone. Even if I die trying, it's not like I have long to live anyways. So why not go down fighting and possibly save Fereldon? Female self-insert
1. Chapter Zero

**It's seem only fair to grace you with this. Dragon age, the game it's self down right awesome and it has it own fanfic. This one is of the origin dragon age. I make it seem like I love placing oc/self inserts into my story. Truth is I I do, I like the what if thing I come up with.**

**Eliisa is just one of them. She was trained as a backup for Merill if something happened to her. however I do not own the wonderful game that is Dragon Age: Origins. **

* * *

Chapter Zero

Introductions

...

"The probability that we may fail in the struggle ought not to deter us from the support of a cause we believe to be just." - Abraham Lincoln

...

Mahariel was kiddy himself on this and Tamlen. Oh Tamlen was just stupid. Dalish elf lost this long time ago and clearly forgotten. Mirror damn thing. Possessed more evil than what was good for anyone. And he had to touch it. Then pure blackness. I woke in the forest alone and burning up corrupted and abused.

I guess my magic was the only thing keeping me alive. I didn't think I would last long even with it. Darkness corrupted my sanity and I start to see THEM. Cursive creatures, horrid and down right corrupted. Like me now.

I was going to be the second in line to be keeper after Merill. Magic, blessing or not. Was the source of all evil. Or so said the chantry. Magic was a weapon and it held no ill will. Only the person using it chose good or evil.

But something never change. Nor would they. Chant of light and darkspawn were common talk to everyone. Dwarves, mages, human, elves. Everyone. No exceptions.

It was dark and I was get off topic.

The corruption was a slow and painful death. Even if I was conscious I was going to last long. My magic no matter how powerful kept it at bay. But that would hold out so long. And this dragon demon I kept seeing was the root of the problem. And it need to be dealt with soon. Before it became a dangerous threat to everyone.

My thoughts shifted towards Mahariel and Tamlen. Where were they? They couldn't of survive the corruption without aid. There wasn't a good way to put it; they were dead. It was a better fate for them.

Seeing how a blight was around the corner. Arch-Demon leading it and horde of darkspawn following. Fereldom had seen better day truly. And would still if I had anything to say about it.

Regrettably I hated the last thing I said to them both. And it would forever haunt my memories.

"I promise you both death if we don't turn back now."

Ill bolded words I know. Foreboding, yes. Markers I didn't mean it. It was just jesting, it wasn't suppose to happen. It wasn't. Cruel as fate was this was downright horrible lack of- of something.

Confused what was I think about again? Darkness shadowed my mind. Stealing my thought, my decisions. Will power could only do so much. Quick wit was something I proud myself in. It was something I knew I had to deal with now. Or I would lose myself quickly. It would grow more powerful in time. And it was something I lack: time.

I however did not lack the will to live. If I didn't have long to life then I would make my life useful. The Arch-Demon need to be killed soon before it grew to strong. Fereldon was in danger and I knew how to stop it.

And everyone was going to know my name: Eliisa. Not mage savior and not dalish corrupted thing. ELIISA. Some one who want to make a difference. How want to save everyone.

* * *

**Eliisa doesn't know that Mahariel survived too. I plan to make my own plan on the plot line. One thing for certain ostagar was not going to be a massacre of people. Lohgain was not going to betrayal the king. Eliisa is going to stop that dead in it's track.**


	2. Chapter One

Eliisa is confused and scare by the actions she is taking, but she must. She dying and she wants to make a difference for everyone. She is in desperation to take revenge for Mehareil and Tamlen. Even if it kills her,

I don't own the wonderful thing that is Dragon Age or it's character. It belong to said game creator Bioware.

* * *

Chapter one

Retakes

...

"A place for everything, everything in its place." - Benjamin Franklin

...

Confusion didn't sit well with me. The corrupted things gather throughout the forest. Though you do not know what that means; dark spawn. Vile creatures. Unnatural thing that blight this world. And was my death it seems.

Tainted creatures that effected everything it touched. Death surrounded them and plagued us. Oh creator help us, survive this. Meaning of which; I didn't mean me. Just my people and Fereldon. No one should go through this. But it seems we didn't get to pick and choose.

I could sense these things, deep within my soul, my core. It wasn't healthy for me; the more I stay arounded them the more my sickness got worse. I was actually taking the corruption from them into myself. And worse I couldn't control it.

Dead darkspawn was good but to suck out the corruption from them to achieve this wasn't. It was very, very, very bad. It could kill me faster now. And I didn't have any power over it.

If just being near them did this. What would happen if I touch one? And how dangerous would it be to me?

I knew the corruption was GROWING but it should make me feel weaker but- but I didn't I felt stronger. And it was wrong by all shots. I felt empowered by it and it scared me. No it downright terrified me. Like I was plagued by demon wishing me to take their deals. And and I couldn't say nothing to stop them.

I was falling to it's power and it was going to swallow me up and it nearly did. If it hasn't been for quick thinking on my part. I would be hollow nothing but shadow of corruption. No longer living. Just something else.

My magic sealed the corruption in my hand in a form of a tattoo. Simple and dangerous. I didn't know if it would work but it seems it did to my luck.

A tattoo forever bounded to me. It kept the sickness from out right killing me. The corruption sealed and contained in a small thing. I wondered how long it would last. And I didn't wanted to find out, truthfully.

The darkspawn didn't know what hit them, one by one they fell to my absorption technique. How it would was a mystery to me. And I didn't question it; I fears the answers I would find. The uneasiness was buried deep within me. I hated this feeling and the void of care.

I was losing sanity and touch with reality; I noticed. I was heading south towards Ostagar where the king's army was. Where they were holding off the darkspawn. It was a place I need to be, as horrible it sounded I just need to get there. Something was going to happen their soon. And it wasn't a good thing.

It dawned on me I felt a pull towards Ostagar. Something more evil was just waiting to strike and kill us all. It was worse than the darkspawn by every means. It made me flinch, I was days away from Ostagar and I felt it; it was strong here. And it would only grew as I came closer to Ostagar. I feared the days to come. As I journeyed to Ostagar and to the fight with the horde.

* * *

I got an review for this story already. So thank for the commentary reply to this story. And thanks to who add this story to their follow list. I feel so loved.

EliIsa is confused about what's happening to her and I will explain in great detail in time what it is. I felt like this story was something that had to be told. I haven't so far run into anything like this yet. So I'm unfamiliar territory so review and idea would be nice. I don't have a clue were this is going but it's clearly going somewhere.

Read and review, until next time.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-

_Ostagar (_Before the battle_)_

The journey to Ostagar wasn't easy it was hard, I was following the trail of Darkspawn, the whole freaking horde to said place. It was easy, I was hardly opposed with my abilities they fall like bees to honey, killed by smoke. To easy on would say, I was falling short of enemies to follow to Ostagar. But I figure I was close anyways. So it didn't matter, to me.

One thing about Ostagar was, it was massive, old and collasped castle. It was an old fortress, something easy to defense, but against the whole horde? It wouldn't hold long, the shelmen were kidding themselves on this matter.

They would be massacred

All of them.

Death. The walking dead.

Corpse the lot of them.

And none of them knew, it.

I arrived at night, the horde was close not even miles behind me. They were ready, and I was in the middle of it, all. I wasn't surprised at that fact, at all. I was expecting it, it would be funny if I wasn't. It would be a joke if they weren't ready.

Their scouts.

They had forewarning of this, hell they couldn't miss a massive army like this, even in at night time.

And the Grey Warden, have a sense for these things. The darkspawn. I wandered if it was the same thing around, could the darkspawn sense them?

Perhaps. More than likely.

It was probably the reason that they were coming here than somewhere else. But were they a match for them.

For the whole horde? Could they save Ferelden? Could they even save themselves? Could they even save everyone else?

Enough of what if question. And let's get the the answer.

Right, Back to Ostagar, The **Blight**, The death of millions to come, this war was not going to be stopped. And I knew that fact,

Was the Shelemen King so stupid to risk his whole army on what could be, and not what was. He didn't even know this was just the beginning, it was long from over, and I knew that.

Thy name is Eliisa Valneena, an tainted elf mage girl, cursed to absorb the darkspawns taint till death. And death was just a matter of time.

Time was something I was short of...

_And the lack of time made me reckless, _some would say.

_True was I didn't care, _I wasn't about to care what other think about me. And I would never will.

And soon was the battle for Fereldon or so I thought. What I didn't know was of the betrayal that was about to happen. No one knew what was about to happen, unless they planned it. And it was well planned at that.


End file.
